The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Begonia, botanically known as Begonia spp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEBG15006’. ‘KLEBG15006’ resulted from a controlled cross-pollination conducted between June and July of 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany between female Begonia variety ‘BG-2010-0090’ (unpatented) and male Begonia variety ‘BG-2010-0068’ (unpatented). ‘KLEBG15006’ was selected in the spring of 2012 in Stuttgart, Germany.
In June of 2012 ‘KLEBG15006’ was first vegetatively propagated by terminal cuttings. ‘KLEBG15006’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.